The field of this invention relates to sails for crafts that move on water and more particularly to a sail for a windsurfer.
Within recent years, a recreational vehicle has evolved for use on water which mounts a sail on a conventional surfboard. Windsurfers are gaining in popularity with many manufacturers manufacturing windsurfers. The competition between these manufacturers is growing. One way in which a competitive advantage has been achieved by a particular manufacturer is for that manufacturer to be able to claim that it manufactures the fastest windsurfer. A lot of money at a time is being spent to establish this claim.
Therefore, if a windsurfer can be improved upon, to where this particular windsurfer can be faster than all other types of windsurfers, such a windsurfer can be quite valuable within the current marketplace.